Efforts will be made to find and evaluate chemical agents which prevent the sickling of red cells from patients with sickle cell anemia. Specifically, investigations will be directed toward the use of carbon monoxide. Storage of blood in preservative media designed to improve maintenance of 2,3-DPG levels will be carried out. Additives to be investigated include dihydroxyacetone and ascorbic acid. Plastic bags with a high degree of carbon dioxide permeability will be used in conjunction with a previously described synthetic medium, BAGPM. Blood samples from patients with hemolytic anemia will be studied by carrying out assays for glycolytic enzymes and for glycolytic intermediates. When new variants are encountered kinetic and structural studies will be pursued.